Rotating light sources are commonly used as warning lights. In some common applications the rotating lights are mounted to emergency response vehicles such as police vehicles and ambulances. In other common applications rotating lights are used mounted to the outside of aircraft or mounted to stationary objects such as radio towers.
Some rotating lights are configured such that the light source itself rotates, while others are configured so that the light source is stationary and mirror(s) are rotated to reflect the light in various directions. Traditionally, incandescent light sources are used in rotating lighting devices.
However, since light emitting diodes (LEDs) are long-lasting and efficient, attempts have been made to develop LED-based rotating lights. See, for example, US Pat. Publ. No. 2006/0209542 titled LED Based Rotating Beacon; US Pat. Publ. No. 2007/0263376 titled Rotating LED Beacon; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,008 titled LED Light Bar. Improved LED-based rotating lights are needed.